


Go on, tell me something I don't already know.

by weaslayyy



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weaslayyy/pseuds/weaslayyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after Jake and Amy's first date, Jake calls his mom. A conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go on, tell me something I don't already know.

Jake calls his mom the day after he and Amy get together.

Amy’s just left his apartment in the pantsuit she keeps hanging in the back of his closet, hair smelling like his shampoo. They ate breakfast together that morning, and he had cereal with milk instead of orange soda for the first time in ten years.

Amy slurped her milk while wearing his old boxers and an old sweatshirt of Terry’s that the two of them have been sharing for the last five years. Jake sat on the counter next to her, chasing his Cocoa Puffs as they talked about the last time Amy had seen her family, at the reunion a month ago. Jake doesn’t think he’s laughed more before 9:30, but she makes happiness feel so easy. Mornings with Amy make Jake feel like it would take more effort to pretend he was grumpy, that joy wasn’t running alongside the blood in his veins.

He should probably be exhausted, but the first thing he saw today was Amy’s eyelashes, how they fluttered against the skin of her cheeks, curling upwards ever so slightly. She’s so beautiful, and all he wants to do is shout from every rooftop in New York city.

Jake’s pretty sure that would be a violation of Amy’s rules, so he texts his mom instead.

_I kissed Amy. We had dinner. She stayed over._

It’s all he can type without getting horribly sidetracked, and not even Ruth Peralta wants to read an entire page about the way Amy scrunches her nose when she laughs, or the pitch her voice took when they were in bed.

Yeah, definitely not that last one.

It takes two minutes for his mom to see his message, and 30 seconds to call him, demanding details.

“How?” she sputters, before continuing. “When? Oh my god Jacob did you have sex with the girl on a first date? I thought Gina taught you better than that!” Jake tries to interject, but she shushes him. “And Amy’s such a proper girl too...Jacob Peralta if you manage to lose the best thing that’s ever happened to you over your raging hormones, I swear I will never forgive you!”

He laughs a little at the thought that any part of last night wasn’t entirely Amy’s idea, but stops before his mom can get the wrong idea.

“Mom, it was fine. We had breakfast, ok?” Jake’s a little flustered, because the worst thing in the world is still his mother’s disappointment, though Amy’s is getting pretty high on his list. She and Captain Holt are currently tied for second. “She kissed me goodbye before she left the apartment! We’re good, it’s all fine.”

He can hear this giant sigh over the phone, before Ruth starts laughing. “Oh Jake...that’s _wonderful_ , and Amy’s so lovely too! I’m so happy for the both of you, Jake you have to tell me everything!”

He glances at the clock, checking to see if they have time. His mom’s shift at the hospital doesn’t start for about an hour and a half, and he’s got about 45 minutes to talk before he’s officially late. He puts her on speakerphone, carries the phone to his bedroom and starts talking while he searches for clothes to wear.

He pulls out his shirt and finds a tie that matches the plaid while he talks about Johnny and Dora. He’s looping the fabric when he brings up the cheek kiss and pretending to be engaged, the multiple kisses before they agreed not to date.

“Jake you know that never works,” his mom interjects. “All those romantic comedies we watched, and you’re still making B plot mistakes!”

“Shhh, I’m not done yet!” He’s a little nervous about this part, especially since he’s managed to avoid thinking about the Captain’s exit all this time.

“Go on, then, but hurry up. I have to leave soon and I can’t do my rounds if I don’t know how you two went from ‘police colleagues’ to having sex.” Jake yelps a little, and his mother tuts. “Don’t go acting as if I don’t know what sex is. Get on with the story.”

So he gets on with the story, stumbling a little over the speech Holt made when he left before he starts to describe that third, first kiss in the evidence lock up. Jake starts smiling just thinking about it again, how sweet it felt to be finally kissing Amy as Amy. How a year’s worth of repressed day dreams paled in comparison to the weight and warmth of her in his arms.

“We kissed, Mom. It was....really good.” It’s all he feels comfortable saying to his mom, even if she’s okay with talking about his sex life.

She snorts. “I’m sure it was. So then you two went on a date.  Where did you take her?” She pauses. “You didn’t take her to a vending machine, did you?”

He groans for a full 30 seconds, just to make sure she understands exactly how unlikely he is to ever take Amy on a vending machine date. He didn’t even do that when he was planning an actual Worst Date, so there’s no way he’s ever taking Amy anywhere under 50 dollars.

That is, 50 dollars for the both of them, because he’s still in crushing debt, so the romantic gestures can only go so far.

“I know, I know, you really like this girl I get it,” Ruth says. “So when are you going to bring your girlfriend over for dinner?”

He blinks, because that’s a little bit of a problem.

“We....um,” he stops. “Amy and I are going to take it slow. It’s.....light and breezy?” He frames the end as a question, because he isn’t super sure himself. He doesn’t want to scare Amy off, especially because he knows she doesn’t like change, but here with his mom he can admit that he isn’t feeling very light or breezy.

“You love her, don’t you.” She says it as a statement, but he feels honor bound to react in the most explosive way possible, because this doesn’t happen to people like Jake. He doesn’t fall in love on first dates, and they aren’t even boyfriend and girlfriend. They’re taking it slow.

Slow is good. His mom doesn’t buy it.

“Fine, you aren’t together. When will you bring her for dinner, though? I need to buy the ingredients for your Nana’s matzo ball soup: it’s still Amy’s favorite, if I remember correctly.”

Jake says yes before he realizes what he just agreed to. “Wait. Isn’t bringing someone to meet your mom a big step?”

Ruth clucks her tongue, as if she can’t believe he just said that. “Jacob. I took Amy out to lunch three weeks ago. We had Chinese at that place next to your precinct, you know, the one with the egg rolls.”

Jake nods, because Chou’s is amazing, and he remembers Amy bringing him back some noodles after lunch a few weeks ago. But he still isn’t convinced that he can just invite Amy over to dinner with his mom -- that feels like it would break the rules.

“You spent Christmas with them two years ago! You’ve literally slept in her childhood bedroom!” She clucks again. “No, you and Amy will be coming to dinner this Sunday, and I will make matzo ball soup because _I_ like Amy, even if you two are still ‘light and breezy.’” Jake feels a little offended at the sheer amount of condescension she manages to squeeze into those last three words, but says nothing.

Ruth snorts again, before she starts laughing. “I can’t believe that after all this time, all these movies you and Gina watched, and you’re still falling for every single cliche in the book. I always knew you were a romantic, but this is a little sad, darling.”

Jake starts to pout, before he realizes that she can’t see him. Ruth laughs harder, because somehow she _knew_ he’d made a face.

She always knows, which is simultaneously Jake’s favorite part about her, and also makes him think about moving to Romania sometimes, to live with the vampires.

Jake checks the clock again, and puts on his pants.

“Hey Mom, as fun as this has all been I have to go...Dozerman doesn’t seem like the kind of guy to cut me a break and all.” For the first time, Jake finds himself dreading work a little. He finds his leather jacket and slips it over his shoulder.

“Alright then sweetheart, I’ll let you go,” she says. “But promise me you won’t let this drag too long, alright? I think you’d be very happy together, if you both would just let it happen.”

He thinks so too. He grabs his keys, and walks out, locking the door behind him.

“Promise, Mom.” He nods, wondering absentmindedly at how Amy will react to a last minute dinner invitation. “We’ll see you on Sunday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr mentioned that Jake must have spoken to his mom about Amy, and I was like "omg that's super cute" and all I've ever been able to do is angst so I tried (tried is the key word) to write something happy and fluffy! Not super sure how this worked out, so leave feedback in the comments! Thanks :)


End file.
